Love and Thunderstorms
by finisterrae
Summary: Santana has always hated thunderstorms more than anything.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I really should be working on my Quinntana fic, but I wanted to write a Brittana fic, because well, that's my main OTP. So I got this idea for a story, because right now it's thundering like crazy where I am, and I thought it would be pretty cool to write a story where Santana hates thunderstorms, during a thunderstorm. Anyways, I don't own Glee as we all know, if I did, I wouldn't be such a troll. I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll work on updating my Quinntana fic by Sunday. Remember my dear readers, reviews are love, and I just adore hearing from you all. -S.**

The rain was pouring out from the heavens onto the small town of Lima, Ohio. All over town there were children eagerly pulling on their raincoats and running out to splash in puddles or dance in the rain. To them this was the first rainfall of the summer, the first real storm where the kids could play without fear of getting cold as was the case with fall thunderstorms.

Santana hates this kind of weather. She hates the merciless rain that now coats her bedroom window. She hates lightening, the bright electricity lighting up the sky reminded the Latina of fire and that was just something she always feared. But most of all, Santana hates the thunder, and this storm was full of it.

At first the Latina tried to block out the storm by flopping down on her bed and listening to her music on full blast. But then a monstrous sound broke through the music barrier that Santana had made. The thunder consistently rang out, sounding like a gunshot each time. The small girl found herself flinging her iPod to the floor and curling up under her covers with her hands over her ears.

'_This shit is crazy. God damn thunder'._ Santana cursed in her head.

Whenever she was little and a thunder storm struck Santana's father would sit with her in his bed, humming soft lullabies in Spanish to the shaking girl. But then he was promoted to Chief of Medicine at Lima General, and Santana saw less and less of her papi.

o – o – o

Thankfully however, Santana met Brittany S. Pierce when she entered the second grade. It was during one of the girl's sleepovers that the blonde girl saw firsthand Santana's fear of thunder. The Latina girl was woken up in the middle of night by the sound of what she thought was the equivalent of an earthquake. She slowly moved closer to her blonde friend on the bed that they were sharing, and shook the sleeping blonde.

"Britt-Britt wake up" the young girl pleaded.

Brittany stirred slightly in her sleep, and feeling her friend's hands lightly shaking her shoulders, opened her eyes to see a scared Santana looking down at her.

"San what's a matter?" the blonde said sleepily.

"I don't like thunder." Santana admitted quietly.

Brittany smiled in the dark before opening her arms to the shaking Latina next to her.

"It's okay Sanny, I'll protect you with cuddles! Come here." Brittany said as Santana jumped at the sound of another menacing boom from outside.

"O-okay" the tan child said before snuggling into her friend's waiting arms.

The girls stayed cuddled up to each other in silence before Brittany spoke first.

"You know, my mommy says you don't have to be a-scared of thunder, it's just trying to get noticed over the lightening, 'cause the lightening is all pretty and the thunder doesn't like that, so it throws a temper tantrum." the blonde girl explained wisely to Santana.

Santana just smiled and curled closer to Brittany. For the first time in her young life, Santana felt completely at ease during a thunderstorm.

o – o – o

Santana smiled to herself under her covers, the memory of the first time she woke up cuddled into her best friend calming her slightly. _'God, I miss her.'_ Santana thought just as another thunderclap rang out into the sky.

"Puta de madre!" the Latina cursed out loud and cowered into her mattress.

As Santana lay under her covers, she couldn't help but think about all that had happened between her and Brittany this year. After their disappointing loss at Nationals her blonde counterpart had said that it was all about acceptance, but to the Latina, the acceptance had come too late. Santana couldn't admit to herself that she fell in love with her best friend, and for a hellacious few weeks, lost the love of her life.

But Brittany had forgiven her, after everything, Brittany forgave her. Santana wished she could be more like the blonde, she wished that she could be as strong as Brittany, strong enough to come out officially, and be happy.

"One day" Santana murmured to herself. "Soon. I'll be ready soon."

"I know you will be." A voice said softly.

Santana jumped at the sound of the intruding voice, knowing fully who it was, but still startled nonetheless.

"Britt." Santana said as she threw her covers off of her body and sat up on her bed.

Brittany smiled and walked over to the Latina's bed. "The one and only."

Santana let out a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde girl responded by kicking off her shoes and tearing off her soaked jacket. She threw them on the Latina's floor unceremoniously, and crawled onto Santana's bed.

"Do you really think I've forgotten about how much you hate these kinds of storms?" Brittany asked as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Santana laughed. "Of course not, I'm just, I don't know, I didn't expect you to come over while it's raining like hell out."

Brittany scoffed jokingly. "I'd do anything for you, Santana."

"I know, B. Thank you." Santana said as she shifted closer to the blonde on her bed.

Another clap of thunder rang out, and the Latina jumped. Brittany chuckled lightly before opening her arms to Santana.

"Come on Sanny. I still get to protect you, even if you're the biggest badass at school." The blonde said with a smirk.

Santana climbed into Brittany's arms, thankful that she had her best friend back in her life. Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pressed a kiss to the head that now rested on her chest. The blonde rubbed her hand up and down Santana's arm, reveling in the soft skin under her fingertips.

"I love you, Britt." Santana whispered into her friend's neck.

Brittany hummed happily. "I love you too, San."

Hearing Brittany confess her love made the Latina's heart soar in her dark room and Santana couldn't help herself as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the blonde girl's cheek.

"Next year, I'm coming out. When school starts I mean. But, I want to do it with you by my side. I know who I am, I've finally accepted that I'm a lesbian, and this summer I'll work on becoming proud of myself, but I really, really need you by my side when I come out." Santana whispered to the taller girl holding her.

"I told you before Santana, I'm not leaving you, we pinky swore on that ten years ago." Brittany said softly.

Santana smiled. "I know, I know. I just, I want you. I need you in my life. Be my girlfriend? We have the whole summer to do all the girlfriend stuff, and by the time school starts, I'll be ready. I'll walk down that hall with your whole hand in mine, instead of just linking our pinkies. I promise."

Brittany looked down at Santana. The Latina had tears forming in her eyes, and a sincere smile on her lips. The blonde girl couldn't help herself and found her hand moving to intertwine with her friend's hand that rested on her stomach.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend San. You're the only one I want too." Brittany said before leaning in and softly kissing her best friend.

Santana smiled into the kiss, finally feeling free. When the girl's broke apart Santana pressed their foreheads together. "I'm so glad you came over. I was never going to be able to sleep with this damn thunder."

As if acting on cue, the sound of thunder filled the Latina's bedroom. Brittany watched in amusement as her new girlfriend and forever b est friend's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Come on you." Brittany said, stifling down a laugh. "Let's go to bed before the big bad thunder gets you."

Santana just snuggled into Brittany, hiding her flushed cheeks. "You're lucky I love you so much, because I don't let just anybody make fun of me like that."

Brittany laughed a loud, carefree laugh. "I love you back, so it's okay."

Santana nodded her head into Brittany's chest. "It's more than okay baby. It's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Brittany closed her eyes and muttered words of endearment into her Latina's ear. She dozed off then, next to the girl she loved more than anything else in the world, Santana's deep breathing and steady heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful and familiar slumber.


End file.
